


Once a dragon, always a dragon

by Kai_Dragneel_Bakugou



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Dragons, M/M, Transformation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 03:41:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15833034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kai_Dragneel_Bakugou/pseuds/Kai_Dragneel_Bakugou
Summary: We all know the seven dragon slayers but what if they’re not what they seem? What would it happen between the guilds when they realise that the dragon slayers are transforming into something else... something that they thought were extinct, would romance start between old enemies or will this sudden change make the dragon slayer distant with each other..?





	Once a dragon, always a dragon

Hey all, this is my first time doing a fairy tail story especially like this one, it will have long updating periods as I’m starting college soon so please don’t ask for this story to be updated, actually, this might be the only thing published for you to read if I’m too busy with my new course and college. Sorry.


End file.
